Do you know what this means?
by morestarcrossedlovers
Summary: Cato and Clove are tossed into the Hunger Games. But that's not all, they're married, and Clove is pregnant? Read this to find out what happens. I stink at summaries, but the story is so much better. M for a lot of blood and some cursing.
1. May the odds be ever in your favor

**Hi guys, this is my first Clato story, like ever, so please don't hate on it.**

**Cato POV:**

"And may the odds be ever in your favor" says Seneca, the head game maker, and BOOM, the games have begun. I run as fast as I can, and I beat everyone there. I arm myself with the most lethal looking sword I can find and I look around for the love of my life, Clove. We have been together for 5 years until I asked her to marry me. Did I fail to mention that she was pregnant? And now look where we are. Clove runs up next to me and arms herself with as many knives she can carry. We give each other a nod and we start killing. Hey, even though I'm going to be a dad, doesn't mean that I can't do what I love, and that is killing.

BOOM! I hear that 12 times, that must be a record. 10 more tributes to go, and me and Clove can be a real family.


	2. And then there were three

**I hope you're all enjoying this story!**

**Clove POV:**

I look over at my handsome husband. Through our minds we tell each other that we'll be okay and that we love each other. I pat my stomach subtly, I'm 4 months and I'm not showing that much yet. Thank god that this jacket is big. I look over at the blonde bimbo and Marvel. Glimmer or Shimmer is trying to flirt with my Cato. HELL NO!

"So Cato, I heard you work out," says Glimmer.

"Uh, yea," replies Cato, looking at me. I smile and look away. I see Marvel looking at me with his eyebrows up, I give him the middle finger and walk away.

"C'mon guys! I wanna hunt! This is the Hunger Games, not the Sitting Games!" I complain.

"Okay guys, let's go hunt some tributes!" yells Cato, everyone follows him because he's the leader of this pack. I look over at Ariel, from District 4. She teamed up with us because she's decent with the trident. I killed Mark in the bloodbath, sure he was supposed to be apart of the pack too, but he was weak and he was only 12. We keep walking until we see an idiot. By the color of her jacket I can tell she's from 8. Cato looks bored as he pulls out his knife and stabs her. We walk for about an hour more, but we don't find anyone. I get tired, so I gave Cato the look, which means I'm tired. He looks concerned, but I tell him I'm fine.

"Let's stop and camp out for the night," announced Cato.

"Why? Because little Clove needs a break?" teases Glimmer. Oh no, she's not getting away with that. I see Cato's eyes glowing with anger. He tackles her to the ground,

"Don't ever insult Clove again!" he says as he starts to pull out his sword. Right before he's about to stab her Marvel tackles him and starts punching him. That's when I loose it. I grab two knives and throw one at Glimmer and one at Marvel, in the stomach. Cato pushes off the wounded Marvel and cuts off his arm. We each take turns cutting off their limbs until two cannons sound. The tributes from 1 are dead. We look over at Ariel, who looks stunned.

"You better listen to us, or you'll suffer a more painful death." Cato says.

We set up camp and the anthem plays. I see Marvel, Glimmer, and other worthless pieces of shit flash through the sky. I cuddle next to Cato and he lays a protective arm around my stomach, where our baby is growing.

"Goodnight, my loves." murmurs Cato, as I drift off to sleep.

**Yeah, that's right. I killed Marvel and Glimmer. I hated them anyway. But not them in real life don't worry. Comment what you think!**


	3. THRESH!

**Comment or like please because I don't know if you guys like it or not.**

**Cato POV:**

I wake to feel someone poking me. I look up to see Ariel with her green eyes and brown hair. I stand up, careful to make sure that Clove isn't disturbed. Gosh, Ariel's so short. Only 5'4. I tower over her and try to look intimating.

"We should hunt, I mean, It's like 12 in the morning," that's when I finally look up to see the sun high in the sky.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go!" I yell, Ariel just rolls her eyes. I turn and when Ariel walks away, I kiss Clove until she wakes. She gets up and we start walking. There was no success today, but Thresh came and offered to help in the alliance. We reluctantly agreed. We still hunted, but found no one. Finally it was nighttime. I volunteered for the first shift, to make sure we could trust Thresh. Around in the middle of the night I wake Thresh up.

"Do you really want to be in this alliance?" I whispered.

"Yes," replied Thresh.

"Well then you have to kill 5 tributes tonight before Clove wakes up. If you do, you've proven your worthiness to this alliance and you can stay," surprisingly he agrees and sets off.

At around 5, BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! I count them off in my head. Wow, I guess that Thresh really wants to join our group. We runs back, but the sound of him running wakes Clove up. She throws a knife at the source of the noise. I know to duck, but Ariel doesn't. BOOM! Great, we just lost all of the Careers. Oh well, at least I have Clove.

"Good work Thresh, but let's make this clear, I'm the leader," and he agreed. When Clove walked away, I made sure to add,

"And keep away from her."

**I don't know where I'm going with this, so comments would be helpful. **


	4. A happy family

**Oops, I forgot to add a disclaimer so here it is:**

**I do knot own The Hunger Games or any characters that come with it.**

**Now back to the story.**

**Clove POV:**

Thresh is smart agreeing to Cato's terms, or else he would've been dead. Me, Cato, and Thresh roam the woods searching for the 4 tributes we had left, Rue, Fire Girl, Bread Boy, and Foxface (the female from District 5). I gave Foxface the name because even though shes from an outlining district, I've personally seen her train. She may not have been strong, but she is extremely smart. She also has the facial features of a fox. I think to myself, rubbing my stomach as I do so. I have a baby bump, but it's not that visible so I doubt that anyone will notice. Me and Cato didn't tell anyone about our marriage or our unborn child, the capitol just thinks that we're star crossed lovers. We're hiding our ring so well, his is sewn into the inside of his shirt, and mine is in my hair, serving as a hairband for my raven hair.

As we hunt, I get more antsy. I just wanna kill and leave this hell hole. I only have a problem about killing Rue, I mean she's only 12. When my son/daughter looks back at our games and sees us murdering a 12 year old, he/she will hate us. Luckily my morning sickness has gone away, so now I don't need to worry about eating without throwing up. We stop to eat the 3 rabbits I caught for us. As we're sitting down, engulfing our rabbits, I fly off the log I was sitting on. I land with my back on the ground. I struggle to get up, questions flashing in my head, _Will Thresh think I'm weak? Is our baby okay? What will Cato do? Am I okay? _I finally get myself to sit back on my log, but by then Cato and Thresh are looking at me. Cato with worried eyes, and Thresh with confused and slightly amused eyes. I'm about to tell them to quit staring at me, when I feel a tiny kick in my abdomen. My eyes shoot open, the baby, he/she's kicking. I feel so overjoyed that my angel kicked, I feel a lump in my throat. Before I can start to cry in front of Thresh OR the cameras, I run. I keep running until I stop at a bush. I hear Cato's paints, and soon he is right next to me, rubbing my back. I look up at him with tears in my eyes. He looks down at me, worried.

"Cato, the baby... the baby," I started,

"The baby what Clove? Is the baby okay?" said Cato with loads of concern in his voice.

"Yes Cato, the baby's fine," I take his hand and lead it to where the baby just kicked, "feel," He looks confused, but soon the baby kicks again. A huge grin appears on his face and he leans down and kisses me.

"I love you, and I love you," he says as he kisses me, then kneels down and kisses where our baby is growing. We walk back hand in hand,

"What will we say to Thresh when we get back to camp?" I ask.

"We should just say that you heard something and went to go see if it was a tribute, then I followed because I wanted another kill."

"You always come up with the best ideas," I say as I stand on my tippy toes to reach his mouth. We walk all the way back to camp, when we get closer Thresh stands up with his scythe and looks at us,

"What happened?" he asks in genuine concern.

"Well Clove tho-"

"Well I thought that I heard a tribute, so I didn't tell you guys because I wanted the kill to myself. So I ran in the direction I thought that the tribute was, but then annoying Cato here thought that HE needed the kill so he ran after me," I replied, just like me and Cato rehearsed.

"So was there a tribute?" Thresh asked, ready to start running if he needed to.

"Nope," Cato said. Thresh dropped his scythe and sat down on the ground with an "umph".

After a long time sitting by the fire, we heard a beeping noise, A SPONSOR. And of course Cato came barreling after it before me and Thresh could even look up. He held it greedily and ripped open the package. Inside was a note, 10 more knifes, a lethal looking sword, water bottles, and 1 spear and 3 extra spear heads.

"Wow," was all I could say. This must have been the biggest gift, maybe even bigger than Finnick's trident. I couldn't believe that our sponsors cared so much about us. I quickly grabbed the knifes and looked at them. They looked different than all the knifes I've ever used. They were lighter and sharper, then it hit me. These were the knifes that every knife thrower wanted, and I had them. I ran the blade across my hand, leaving a burning sensation that no ordinary knife gave. This was a knife pro 3000, the best knife in the world. I looked over at Cato to see what he got. I looked at the gleaming sword with two sides. One side was gold and one side was silver. He admired it like it was a priceless work of art. Thresh got the worst gift, just an ordinary spear, just like one of Marvel's.

"Who wants to practice?" I asked. Cato willingly obliged, Thresh just tagged along.

Wow, these knifes were amazing. They sped through the air faster then any knife I've ever seen. I then looked over at Cato to see him in his "training mode". He was slashing trees faster then the speed of light. He just looked so damn hot. While watching him, I remembered when we first met...

_It was mine and Cato's second year of training, but we didn't know each other. I was one of the best in the academy, but of course Cato was better. I watched him at age 10 chop off limb after limb. All the girls were drooling over him, but I just watched. I needed to be better. So every night after that, I spend training. Eventually I felt confident enough to challenge Cato. "hey," I said. He turned around looking at me as if I were weak. "What do you want, shorty?" he asked tauntingly. Everyone stopped training and looked at us. "I want to have a fighting match," He looked at me with eyes that gleamed hatred into my soul. Cato never like being challenged. For others it would be intimidating, for me, it just wanted me to beat him more. "Fine, but just be prepared to lose," I ignored him, and grabbed my knives, he grabbed his sword and we stepped into the fighting arena. Mark, some boy in our training class started the match. "ONE TWO THREE GO!" We circled each other, both looking for an advantage to strike. The door opened and he looked to see who it was, big mistake. I launched myself at him, stabbing him in the shoulder. He grabbed my arm and broke it, making me drop the knife in my left arm. Unfortunately for him, I'm a righty. He looked at me in triumph, but I quickly ended his happiness as I pinned him to the ground. He thrashed around, trying to get him off of me, but I put my knife to his neck, declaring me the winner. "I guess I won," I said tauntingly as I brushed the knife around his neck. "I guess you did," he growled, anger spitting out from his teeth. I removed myself from him, happy to know that I won. He got up and held out his hand. "You fight good for a girl. I'm Cato, Cato Willson." He was actually introducing himself? I shook his hand, "I'm Clove Sevina." _And then we became training partners, friends, best friends, boyfriends/girlfriends, lovers, fiancés, and husband and wife.

I smile as I think back to that moment. But then I focus back into the games. With gifts like these we're sure to win. After 2 hours of destroying all the trees that were near us, we decided to sleep. Me and Cato volunteered to take the first watch.

"Wait, we got a note too, where is it?" he asked. Oh yeah, the note. I almost forgot about it. We looked in the dirt for it until he found it under one of the trees we destroyed. He brought the note next to the fire and I looked over his shoulder.

"Congratulations on pregnancy Ms. Sevina and Mr. Willson. And may the odds be ever in your favor," he read aloud. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Don't they mean Mr and Mrs Willson?" I whispered in his ear. That earned a bigger smile from him. He leaned in to kiss me and I happily accepted it. We spent our who shift kissing.

**Wow, that was an extremely long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I got the gold and silver sword idea from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. You know, the celestial bronze and the other part that kills humans. btw I will also write fanfics about percy and annabeth when I get the chance. Can you believe that Divergent is coming out soon? I can't wait! Please review so I can get some feedback and ideas. thanks guys, your the best!**


	5. Feast

**Cato POV:**

"Attention tributes, there will be a feast commencing at sunrise at the Cornucopia. Before you turn down this offer I must tell you that this is no ordinary feast. There is something that you each need desperately. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I looked over at Clove, she looked so excited, her hand was on her stomach. I knew exactly why, Clove was nervous that the baby wasn't getting enough nutrition, we can get vitamins and some food because we were running low. I looked at Thresh, I wondered what he needed. He has barley talked to us lately, but I think that he's suspicious. Ever since the rule change me and Clove have been inseparable. Thresh probably wants a better weapon, his is so damaged from all the practicing we do in our free time. All we do now is eat, sleep and hunt for tributes. I'm actually surprised that the gamemakers haven't sent in any mutts yet. I look at Thresh, I wonder why he hasn't split from the pack yet. But he will soon, and when he does it'll not be pretty. Since we practice together when we don't hunt for tributes Thresh has figured out what mine and Clove's weaknesses are. He knows what weapons we're better at and which moves we are bad at. I look at Clove who's looking somewhere else, since the pregnancy she's becoming slower. This worries me, because during the finale she won't be able to run that fast, that's why during when we practice I work on weight lifting. It really isn't weight lifting, it's more like lifting different rocks of different weights. I'm doing this so if Clove can't keep up, I can carry her. Clove also is sleeping and eating more, Thresh is getting suspicious, but he's not saying anything. I'm getting more protective of her after the baby kicked. When he or she kicked I really realized that I was going to be a father. That I was going to have to support and provide for Clove and our future baby. I know I need to protect them with my life. We've been hunting for tributes, but so far I can't find any. Foxface is probably in a tree somewhere hiding, she might be smart but she's not strong enough to fight and win. Rue is probably with Katpiss because ever since training they have been inseparable. I know Katpiss is a danger, she got an 11 when me and Clove were the best in our district. Clove probably could have gotten more, but her pregnancy was most likely slowing her down. And lover boy is probably with them. In his interview he announced his love for fire girl. I was so frustrated at that moment, because that's what me and Clove should have done. We are the real starcrossed lovers, not those District 12 fuckers. By the way I don't think fire bitch was pregnant, Clove was. I don't think that they were married, we were. But we couldn't tell anyone because Brutus and Enobaria thought of it as a weakness.

"We better start walking," I announced, in my alpha male manner.

"Yeah, we could camp out in one of the bushes near the Cornucopia and then at sunrise we'll already be there," announced my love. I looked at her, even with her tangled hair and her dirt on her face she looked so beautiful. We walked to a big bush that sat right behind the Cornucopia. It was so big that me and Clove got some privacy.

"I'll take first watch," I announced in my protective state.

"No, since we're basically covered by the bush we can all sleep," said my intelligent one. We all agreed, exhausted from just being out in the woods all day. Clove put her back into my chest and I put my head in the crook of her neck. They I wrapped my arms around her and I wrapped a protective arm around my son/daughter.

"I love you," I murmured into her ear.

"That's nice," she sleepily said. With Clove in my arms I could finally have a dreamless sleep.

I was the first to wake up, I carefully untwined my arms from Cloves and I looked at her. She was so beautiful when she slept. I looked out to see the sun almost rising. I went over to kiss Clove awake, then I kicked Thresh, he groaned in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" he groggily asked.

"It's almost sunrise, and I recall that you needed something desperately," Clove said sarcastically. That's my girl.

"Clove, I'm going to go behind the Cornucopia, if someone comes, you come out and throw the knifes," I said, I then turned to Thresh, "I'll keep your bag safe if you just go around the arena and try to find tributes." He nodded. Clove tried to protest but I pulled her in, "You're slow because your pregnant, if something happened to you I wouldn't forgive myself," I whispered in her ear. I released her and looked into my eyes, in hers I could see pure love, and I'm sure that's what she saw in mine. She nodded. I went behind the Cornucopia and waited. I saw foxface come out first, she ran out, grabbed her stuff, and ran back. I couldn't get her with my sword, so I left her there. BOOM! I turned my head to see the intelligent girl from 5 go down with a knife in her eye. I silently thanked Clove. Now we have the district 5 bag. Next came Firegirl, the exact person I was waiting for. I was about to run out when I heard a familiar scream. My eyes opened wide with fear and with that I grabbed our bag,surprising Katniss, and started running back to where I saw her last.

"Clove!"

**That's it. Next chapter you can find out what happened to Clove.**


	6. Broken

**Thank you for the reviews. Thank you for the follows and the favorites. I love you guys!**

**Cato POV:**

All I can think about now is, Thresh broke the alliance or Kat-piss got her.

"CLOVE!" I yell again. I'm running as fast as my legs will take me. I now know for sure it was Thresh, who else did she kinda trust besides me. I thought she would be fine with Thresh, I even grabbed his bag for him. If he hurt her or the baby, I'll give him the most painful death that these games have ever seen. I give myself one chance to look back, I see Fire bitch, lover boy AND Rue together. I guess they have formed an alliance as well. But I can't think about that, I can only think about if Clove is hurt.

"Cato!" I hear her scream again, god she's so close, why can't I find her.

"Cato!" She screams my name in pain, my blood boils to think about what Thresh is doing to harm her.

"Clove!" I scream back, hoping to let her know that I'm coming soon. I plow through all the branches that are in my way, I quickly arm myself with my sword, knowing that she's close.

"Shut up bitch," I faintly hear, Thresh. That bastard is torturing her. I run faster and push my way through one more branch until I see her. The first thing I notice is that Thresh has her in a choke hold against a tree. I quickly scan her, she has cuts, scrapes, and only god knows what else.

"Thresh," I say, I'm winded from running that I need to catch my breath.

"I knew it, I knew that you and this bitch were something. I knew you were in love," he says, all of a sudden he unzips her jacket. He runs his hand across her small baby bump that used to be hidden by her jacket.

"But I never knew that you knocked her up. Let me guess, are you married too?" He taunted. I felt rage fill my body, but I knew I couldn't do anything, if I did I would be putting Clove and our unborn child in harm. I looked over at my lovely wife, she had fear in her eyes. That surprised me, the only time I saw her with fear in her eyes was when she realized she was pregnant. She looked at me and I could see love, fear, and forgiveness in her eyes. As if she was saying, "It's okay Cato, I forgive you for this." And that made her the better person.

"Now that I have her right where I want her, this will be fun," Thresh said darkly. All of a sudden her shoved one hand up her shirt, she gasped in shock.

"No, no please, stop," Clove begged, and Clove never begged, ever.

"Yeah Cato, help your lover," said Thresh. He was taunting me, he knew I wouldn't do anything because if I did, she would be dead. He then grabbed one of her knifes, one of the knifes from her sponsors. He ran it against her forehead, letting blood cloud her vision. It hurt me so much to know Clove was in pain and that I couldn't do anything about it. I looked at her, she was clenching her mouth shut, giving him no satisfaction of showing that she was in pain.

"Fine you little bitch, be tough, but we'll see when you start screaming," Thresh said darkly. He raised the knife and stabbed her arm, then she screamed, he scream echoed in my head. I rung around the whole arena, it was filled with pain and desperation.

"Thresh, stop," I said, as calmly as I could. I would not let this go on any longer.

"Why would I stop?" he answered. He grabbed the handle of the blade that was still in her arm and twisted it. That made my loved one let out a huge scream.

"I said stop," I said through my teeth. I revealed my sword.

"And I said no," he shot back. "What should we do with you now?" taunted him to Clove. She just shook her head, unable to say anything. "What about this?" Thresh said as he grabbed her left wrist and squeezed. I heard her arm being crushed, that made her scream bloody murder. Then her grabbed her stomach and raised a knife, that ended it. Clove whimpered, knowing that her child will never be born. I took out my knife and tackled Thresh, leaving Clove dropped on the ground.

"No one touches my wife and gets away with it," I spit at him.

"You're wife?" he asks as he raises his eyebrows clearly surprised, "You're married to that slut?" he questioned looking Clove over.

"CLOVE IS NOT A SLUT!" I screamed at him. I look my knife and gutted him, like a fish. I tore out all of him insides, leaving his heart for last, which I squeezed with my hands, bursting it. BOOM! I removed my hand and whipped it on my shirt. Then I went over to Clove.

"Clove are you okay?" I asked. She just moaned.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled. I quickly tore open the feast bags, only to find food and vitamins. I fed Clove the vitamins to make sure that the baby was okay. After that I heard a beeping noise. I looked up to see gift from our sponsors. I jumped up and grabbed the box and greedily ripped it open. Inside was a cream and a shot. The shot was for the broken bone, and the cream was for all the cuts. I quickly injected her with the medicine and rubbed the cream over all of her cuts and scrapes. I then carried her, the packs, and our weapons to a near by cave. Clove seemed to have passed out from the pain because she was sleeping. I looked at her and thanked everyone that I was in time to save her.

"I love you Clove," I whispered. I quietly leaned my back against the wall and watched the outside, protecting Clove and my child from anything in the woods.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	7. I was so worried

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

**CLOVE POV:**

I wake up sore all over. My eyes are closed so all I see is darkness. I like it, how I can't see anything that is happening. I feel protected, I can't see them, and right now I feel like they can't see me. I hear steady breathing, it must be Cato. All I remember was Cato and Thresh, then I passed out. The pain was excruciating. I feel a body pressed against my back and I feel arms wrapped around me, comforting me. I smile and slowly open my eyes. The light dazes me for a few seconds, once I adjust I turn around. I'm met by the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen, my Cato's. Once he registers that I'm awake, which only takes a few seconds, he hugs me.

"Oh Clove, I really thought I lost you, I saw you with Thresh and I-I didn't know what to do. Then I saw his torturing you, oh I'm sorry, it's my fau-" I cut him off with a kiss. Of course I forgive him, how could I not? He saved me from death. After I pull away I answer,

"I forgive you Cato, after all you saved me," I say, kissing him again, "and thank you for coming, for a moment I thought you wouldn't," I say tearing up. He wipes a stray tear that fell from my eyes.

"I will aways come for you, I love you," he says kissing me again, "and I love you," he places his hand on my ever growing baby bump.

"Now we can both go home," I remind him, he smiles in return.

"Cato, what happened?" I whisper as I tough my forehead with his, looking into the eyes I fell for. His expression broke my heart, he was crying!

"Clove, I heard you screaming and I ran as fast as I could, I thought I wouldn't find you but I did. Then I saw you pushed against a tree with Thresh holding you. Then he put you in so much pain, you screamed. It hurt me so much to see you in pain, it hurt me. When he crushed your hand and you passed out, I thought you were dead. My rage took over me and I killed Thresh, I gutted him," I look at him, he was still crying, I hugged him.

"Clove, what happened to you?" he asked. I sighed, I felt so weak, but I told him anyways.

"So after I killed 5 I went back into the trees, then Thresh appeared behind me. He had a weird look on his face, but I thought that it was just because his mood or that he wasn't out at the feast. He told me to come over, so I did. I just thought he wanted to talk about something. Then when I got closer he pulled me by the hair and before I could scream he punched my windpipe. He told me not to scream, and I did, in fear of our baby being hurt. He then threw me into trees and rocks, making me get covered in cuts. I thought that you would hear me, but I knew that we were to far away. Then he pulled my hair and led me over to the tree. Once there I attacked him, I pounced on him and took out a knife, about to kill him. But then he flipped me over, causing me to be on the bottom. He threw the knife so hard into a tree that only the handle could be seen, that's when I knew that I was in trouble. I felt him leaning on me, hurting the baby, so with all the power I had left I punched him in the neck, causing him to let go of me. I ran, doing the only thing I could think of when he grabbed my leg. To prevent falling on the baby I tilted myself so I landed on my thigh. He then threw punch after punch at me, and all I did was use my arms to protect our child. Then he grabbed me and cornered me against the tree. That's when I called out for you, you didn't respond so I tried again and again, when you called back I was filled with renewed hope. But I guess Thresh felt scared because he started choking me, and that's where you came in," I finished. I looked at Cato and he look distressed, "and I don't blame you for anything," I added for his sake. Then I kissed him, a kiss full of longing and passion. He kissed me back fiercely. We started making out when we heard a noise. We both jumped, arming ourselves with the weapons that we always had. I motioned for Cato to be quiet. We both snuck around until we saw Rue sitting in a bush, collecting berries.

"Hello Rue," Cato said in his most intimidating voice.

**The next chapter is coming soon. Thank you for all you're support. I love you guys. Btw it might snowwww!**


	8. Rue

**Thank you for a total of 5 reviews, for that this will be in Rue's POV.**

**Rue POV:**

Katniss and Peeta allowed me to sneak up on our competition, only because I begged. Katniss thinks of me as Prim and treats me like her younger sister, which is strange because I'm the oldest of my family. When I volunteered my family was crying, knowing I wasn't coming back, I cried too because I knew that they were right. I'm surprised that I'm not dead now, but that's only because of Katniss, without her I would have a spear through my stomach. I got no sponsor gifts because they thought I would fall in the bloodbath, I mean hell, I even beat Thresh. Thresh surprised me that he didn't wanna ally with me, I guess he thought I was to small or whatever. During training and sleeping in the same apartment, he only talked to me during dinner and on the train. Now back to Cato and Clove, I think that there's something going on with them, during training they were inseparable, maybe they're in love, naw. How could heatless careers be in love? Anyways it surprised me that Districts 1 and 4 were dead so early on, usually they're the last. I look up at the sky, I bet my family's watching me, hoping that I will not die. I look up and smile, and I close my eyes imagining them smiling back. I just hope that when the time comes, I'll go without scaring my family for life. I hope by parents won't cry and my siblings won't cry. I hope these stupid games are over by the time they will need to put their names in.

I creep by tree towards Cato and Clove. That's how I met Katniss in the games, I was spying on her in my tree when she fell in a trap, I knew that someone was going to get her so I leaped from my perch and helped her escape. Then with the rule change we got Peeta. I know that all of Panem thinks that they're star crossed lovers, but they're not, they're just friends. I know Peeta really likes her, but Katniss is trying to keep her distance.

When I get to the tree next to where Cato and Clove were, I heard talking. I listened in.

"I forgive you Cato, after all you saved me," Clove says, kissing Cato, "and thank you for coming, for a moment I thought you wouldn't," OH MY GOD THEY'RE IN LOVE! I sneak a peak at them and I saw Clove tearing up, THE HEARTLESS CAREER! He wiped a stray tear that fell from her eyes. I had to see more closely, so I silently jumped off the tree I was standing in and into a bush.

"I will aways come for you, I love you," he says kissing her again, "and I love you," he placed his hand on her stomach. Her jacket is unzipped and I swear I saw a baby bump. Oh my god, they're having a baby! I study them more closely when they're talking, I see how close they are and how she's practically sitting on him. Then something catches my eyes, a gleam. I look at where it was coming from, her hair. Wait that makes no sense, I looked really hard, thank god for my amazing eye site. I SAW A RING! Not just any ring, but a diamond ring. They were MARRIED. I had to tell Katniss and Peeta. I was so excited that I forgot about me being undercover. I moved quickly and I heard a noise, I stopped listening until I realized that it was me.

"Rue?" I heard Cato ask in a menacing tone. I backed up, no this couldn't be happening. I backed up and climbed a tree near me silently, safely away from them. I looked at him, he looked around and Clove armed herself. I guess that even though they are in love, they still like to kill. I silently tree leaped until I got to our camp, on the other side of the arena.

"Katniss! Peeta!" I yelled, sure that Clove and Cato couldn't hear me. I saw Katniss stumble out of the bush first with Peeta right behind her.

"Rue! Are you okay?" she asked with concern, aww, even in our situation she still cares.

"Yeah, but you won't believe what I just saw," I said, panting.

"What?" Asked Peeta curiously.

"I saw Cato and Clove," I said.

"And..." Katniss said, willing for me to continue.

"Well they were sitting," I said slowly, not sure what to say, should I just burst out that they're in love?

"And what were they doing Rue?" Katniss said calmly, trying to get me to talk.

"Well they were just sitting and then, and then, and then Clove kissed him, and, and, and he kissed back," I said still in shock. I looked over at Katniss who had disbelief in her eyes, then I looked at Peeta, who looked nervous.

"I guess the rule change wasn't for us..." Peeta said, looking at Katniss. She just nodded.

"Did anything else happen?" asked Katniss.

"Well, then he told her he loved her, they looked like they were in love. She was basically sitting on him," I said. I was about to say that I was almost sure that she was pregnant and that they were married, but I decided not to.

"Rue, it looked like you were about to say something," Peeta said, noting how I opened and closed my mouth.

"And then after he said 'I love you' to Clove he also said 'And I love you' as in plural. Which only means th-" I was cut off by Katniss.

"I means that Clove's pregnant," Katniss almost whispered.

"Wow," was all Peeta could say, but I couldn't blame them. We knew the careers as ruthless murders that had no heart, not lovers that were expecting a baby.

"And..." I said trailing off.

"And what? There's more?" Katniss said, almost as if she was scared to hear.

"And they're married, I saw the ring," I said. Peeta gasped and Katniss sat down. I followed suite and then Peeta joined us.

"I guess that this is the most interesting games ever," said Peeta, and all I could do was laugh.

"Yeah, and I also bet you that Cato will fight as hard as he can for Clove and his child to make it out," Katniss said, thinking over the situation.

"How do you know it's his baby?" I asked.

"Well, why would they be cuddling and in love if she cheated on him?" responded Peeta. I guess that they were right.

"Oh, and their camp is about half a mile from the Cornucopia in the opposite direction of us," I said.

That night I took watch, assuring Peeta and Katniss that I could use a knife. When they finally fell asleep I was thinking. Since Clove is pregnant, Cato will have no mercy on us, and even if we beat both of them, I would be dead because the rule change only applies for Peeta and Katniss. I would die either way, so I made the decision. I got up and kissed Katniss on the forehead.

"Thank you so much," I whispered in her ear, the last words she will hear from me. She just grunted and rolled over, I smiled. Then I walked over to Peeta, I held his hand.

"I hope you make the right choice, thank you for taking care of me," I whispered to him. He almost woke up, but I hummed and he fell back to sleep. I stood next to Katniss and held the knife above me. I then lowered the knife and the last thing I saw was Peeta stirring, The last thing I thought was that I hoped that my family will survive without me. Then my vision blured and I hear a cannon in the distance, the last thing I would ever hear.

**Awwww Rue's dead. I hope you like this chapter. I made Rue commit suicide because I think it would be to sad for Cato or someone else to kill her. Now Cato, Clove, Katniss, and Peeta are on the final four. Finale is coming soon. Please review, I love you guys.**


	9. You still have it?

**Cato POV:**

Boom! I wonder who that was, I hope it was the so called lovers of district 12.

"Who do you think that was?" asked my Clover.

"District 12?" I say.

"I hope it wasn't that girl," Clove is getting soft. I guess carrying a baby and killing children is a hard thing to multitask.

"Well she would have to die anyways..." I say.

"But, Cato you know what I mean," she says rolling her eyes.

"Completely," and I didn't just say that. I really understand what Clove said.

"She has to die eventually," I say.

"Yes, but this... this is unfair," Clove exclaims, throwing her hands in the air.

"I know, I know," I say, getting up to hold her. I can hear her whimpering. The hormones. "It's okay, it's okay," I say soothingly into her ear while rocking her.

"It's... she's so young," she says. I know better then to interrupt her, whatever's bothering her will keep bothering her unless she talks about it. She turns to face me, I look into her sorrow filled eyes.

"She's being robbed of her childhood," she says.

"Of her innocence," I add in. All she can do in nod before trying to hold in tears.

"She could win..." Clove says.

"You want her to win?" I ask. I thought that her dream was to be crowned victor, not to want a tribute from 11 to live.

"Well, I guess," she says.

"But if she wins, you'll die," I say quietly.

"Yes Cato, I know," she says.

"And even if she did win, she would have to kill 4 other tributes and 3 out of 4 of us are skilled." I say.

"Well then what is going to happen Cato?" she asks looking into my eyes.

"We'll win," I say with confidence. We will win, we will be the star crossed lovers of district 2.

"And kill Rue?" she asks.

"If it comes down to it, I will protect my family," I say, hugging her tighter.

"I know Cato, and that's why you'll be a great father," she says, leaning into me more.

"What will happen when we win Clove?" I ask her.

"We have our child and we grow old together," she says, thinking.

"We'll have a wedding," I say.

"And we'll get a victory house," she adds.

"Will we have more kids?" I ask her. She raises her eyebrows.

"Isn't one enough?" she asks, patting her stomach.

"Yes, little Clove is enough, but later," I say, placing my hand on top of hers.

"Little Clove?" she asks.

"Yes, little Clove," I say.

"And if it's a boy?" she says amused.

"Then it'll be mini Cato," I answer back.

"I think it's going to be a boy," she says.

"I think it's going to be a girl. With beautiful hair like yours and blue eyes like mine. She will have your fierceness and my strength. She will be beautiful and thoughtful like you," I say kissing her nose.

"If it's going to be a boy, he'll have blonde hair and blue eyes. He will have your braveness and your personality. He will be handsome, just like you," she says leaning in for a kiss. I meet her halfway.

"Our baby will be perfect," I say.

"Yes, he or she will," she replies.

"A perfect family," I say.

"Where's your ring Cato?" she asks me looking around to find it.

"Right here," I answer. Taking off my jacket to show it sewn in. "And where is yours?"

"In my hair," she says, pulling it out. "And I'm not hiding it anymore," she slides it onto her finger where it belongs.

"You know it was my mother's ring," I say, ripping the jacket's fabric to place my ring on my finger.

"Well your mother has good taste," she says admiring it.

It's late at night when we're cuddling by the fire to keep warm. The anthem plays and Rue's pretty face flashes into the sky until she is consumed in darkness.

"Well now we don't need to kill her," Clove says.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm." All of a sudden I hear a rustle of branches and then silence.

"Was that you?" she asks, barley awake.

"No," I say. That got her up, she arms herself with her knifes and looks around. She looks farther into a bush and then a huge beast jumps out, pinning her. I'm so shocked I'm frozen until I hear her scream. I decapitate the monster and help Clove up. Right when she stands up she falls down again. I see blood seeping out of an open wound that the mutt gave her.

"Shit." I say, brushing my hand through my hair. "We have to go, can you walk?" She shakes her head, good think I practiced. I pick her up and run before any other beast comes.

"What was that?" she asks.

"Some kind of dog mutt," I say while running. I take deep breaths and run. I look to see 12 being chased by the animals too. Once I get to the Cornucopia I basically throw Clove up and climb. Once I'm there I take deep breaths. I finally look over at her leg, it's worse than I thought it was. The leg muscles were basically torn out. she stands up, supported by the wall of the Cornucopia. She looks in pain, but she's a fighter.

"The mutts!" she exclaims pointing at them. I finally get a look a them. They're the tributes. I see Glimmer with blonde fur and I see Marvel with brown eyes. They look so real I can't even think about it.

"Peeta kill it!" I hear Katniss yell.

The Finale has begun.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED **


	10. finale 1

**Thank you for the reviews. For everyone who has instagrams please follow my account. There will be pics daily of your favorite couples, like clato, clarvel, sastrid, tris and four, peeta and katniss, and ect. Btw, I do not own the hunger games or anything in it, I am just coming up with things that could or should have happened. This is really OOC for Katniss and Peeta...**

**Clove POV:**

After being bit by a wolf dog thing and being thrown onto the Cornucopia and landing on my side, I can barley stand. And on top of all that, I have cramps. It's been going on since like yesterday, but they're not major so I didn't tell Cato, if I told him he would be worried.

"Peeta kill it!" and here comes district 12, the "star crossed lovers". I wish I could lunge at them at strangle them, but with my torn up leg, I can barley walk let alone tackle. Plus, I have no strength and even if I did tackle one of them, I would probably go down to the mutts. Poor tributes, who knows what the capital did to them. For all I know they removed the tribute's eye balls and stuck them on the mutts. I look at Cato, he's out of breath too but recovering. I can't believe that Cato carried me out of there, I knew that he wasn't going to leave me, but I didn't know that he had the strength to carry me AND the baby.

"Clove, are, are you okay?" Cato asks between breaths. Oh Cato, always seeing if I'm okay.

"Yes," I say.

"That's bullshit Clove," Cato says. And I know that it's true.

"Nothing hurts Cato," I say stubbornly.

"Then what about that? Is that just a cut that you got from falling on the ground?" he asks pointing to my leg.

"Fine Cato," I say giving in, "my leg hurts, and my side hurts from being thrown on here," I say. Cato gives me an apologetic look. He opens his arms and I gladly walk into them.

"I'm happy your okay," I say, kissing him. I stay in his arms until I see that Peeta is out from the mutts. I pull away and draw out my knifes.

"Cato, Clove," Katniss says.

"Katniss, Peeta," I say, confused why we're talking. Katniss walks forward, I pull out my knife and I'm ready to let it fly until I hear her words.

"I know your secret," she says quietly.

"I don't know what your talking about," I say, lowering my knifes.

"Yes you do, do you know about the secret I'm talking about Cato?" she asks.

"What are you talking about?" he says arming himself again.

"I'm talking about you two," she says, pointing to the rings on our fingers. Damn it, now she knows. They can use it to their fucking advantages.

"So?" Cato asks, he gets in front of me, almost protecting me.

"And your protecting her," Peeta points out. I never heard him talk before since the reaping.

"Shut it bread boy," Cato snarls.

"I know about it," she says, advancing. All of a sudden I see a glint of a knife. Shes advancing because she wants to kill us.

"Know about what?" I say stalling time. I try to get a knife out of my pocket without her seeing.

"I know about your baby," Katniss says.

"What baby?" I say, I have the knife in my hand.

"You know what I'm ta-" she's cut off when my knife slices through the air and hits the knife, making it fly away, with the other knife, to the mutts. Katniss looks surprised so he launches at Peeta, knocking him down. Now I can get Katniss. I arm myself quickly, but not quick enough because Katniss has her bow. I hear Cato and Peeta grunting, I steal a quick glance to see that Cato has the upper hand. I let my knife go, but she deflects it with her bow. She's good and shes from 12. She shoots an arrow, but I'm far enough away that I can sidestep away from it.

"Clove!" I hear Cato yell. I turn around to see Peeta barreling toward me. I try to arm myself, but he's too fast. He lands on top of me, my baby bump pushing into his stomach. All of a sudden the cramps get worse. It hurts a lot, but I don't let pain show on my face. He punches me and punches me. I block some, but the rest get me. Cato's wrestling Katniss, I guess that he tried to help but Katniss got there first. I find my knife through the punching and stab Peeta in the stomach, he groans and gets off.

"Peeta!" Katniss screams. Out of sadness she shoots the arrow. I see it coming but I barley miss it. I jump out of the way and fall on the Cornucopia. I pick myself up and find that my hands are red. I remember that I didn't get hit or it would've hurt. There's a lot of blood too, but my cramps are gone.

"Cato," I say. Katniss ran over to Peeta to try to treat his stab wound. He looks over and I raise my hands to show him the blood. His face pales a little and his blue eyes show worry. I keep on looking for where I might've been cut then Cato approaches me.

"Clove," he says. He walks over to me and shows me where the blood is coming from.

"Oh god Cato," I say, hugging him tight as the blood is surrounding my pants near my crotch.

**What happened to Clove? Review if you think you know or if you want to make any suggestions. Just remember, go to ig and follow the account morestarcrossedlovers.**


	11. Finale 2

**Thank you for waiting for me to update. While your waiting for the next update please check out my other clato stories, like catching clato and nothing will ever be the same. Thanks!**

**Cato POV:**  
I stand there, hugging my fiancé tightly. After seeing the blood around her crotch, I know she must has miscarried. I feel her small sobs and I hear slight crying, my Clove never cries. I look her in the eyes and use the pad of my thumb to wipe off the tears.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," I whisper in her ear. She shakes her head, as if to say that it's not going to be okay, then she cries some more. I hug her tight, we need to support each other. I feel a lump in my throat, the baby would be our first start a a family, at a life outside of being victors. I let a tear fall, if I cry Clove will think that I think that it's her fault. I keep in my sobs and just let the tears fall onto her head. I look over at Katniss and Peeta. They're recovering and their about to get up. I kiss Clove's head, then I pull her back, wipe the tears out of her face, kiss her forehead, then lips. I look down to see more blood, I quickly remove my jacket and give it to her, she quickly understands and ties it around her waist. I look at my clover, she doesn't look like herself. Her shoulders are sagging, unlike the confident girl I met in district 2. She looks worn out and tired, giving up on the arena, the Clove I knew would put on her most sadistic smile and finish off the remaining tributes in the most painful way imaginable. The baby must have done a toll on her.

"What just happened?" asked Peeta, the more talkative one of the group. I decide not to answer him, neither does Clove. I put my hand on her back as if to say that I'm here.

"What happened?" Katniss asked. Clove just shook her head and looked down. I hope that she's not hurt, besides the miscarriage. I draw my sword, Clove just stands there, frozen in time. I better end this quickly. I sigh, advancing towards them, before I could register what was going on, Katniss had Clove in a headlock. Clove stood there, trying to pull away, she could if she tried, but she didn't have the energy.

"I'm sorry, I need to get home to my family. My sister will starve without me... long live the starcrossed lovers of District 2," she said, raising a knife about to slit Clove's throat. But my Clove quickly elbows Katniss, making her drop her knife in surprise. Clove picks it up, by that time, Katniss stands next to Peeta.

I grab Peeta quickly and put him in a position where I can throw him off anytime I want.

"Go on 12, shoot and your boyfriend gets it," I shout. Katniss grabs her bows and arrows and aims, looking for a good shot. I know that she can't get out of this alive, I smile. That's until I see a flash of brown and Clove tackles Katniss. I hear a moan of pain, I look around quickly, hoping that it's not from Clove. It's so dark that I can't see anything, but I can see two figures fighting. One of them has the upper hand with a knife, and one has another knife. Katniss is going to loose, knifes are Clove's specialty. Me and Peeta watch, hoping that our girl is not the one who ends up dead. All of a sudden a canon booms. I see a figure getting up.

"Cato," I hear Clove say. I smile until I see what's sticking out of her shoulder.

"Clove!" I say, I just let Peeta go, he drops to the ground with a thud. He has no weapon, so he has no chance of surviving. I hear his moans and groans of pain as he is ripped apart by the mutts, but all I care about is Clove.

"Cato, can you try to get it out?" Clove asks, motioning to the arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

"This might hurt," I say, grasping the end of the arrow.

"I've already had enough pain to last me a life time, I think that I can deal with an arrow," Clove says, smiling without humor. I quickly yank out the arrow, head and all. She yelps, but quickly recovers.

"What happened?" I ask, over Peetas screaming.

"Well I saw that Peeta was mouthing to Katniss to shoot your head, and she was about to, until I tackled her, the arrow hit my shoulder and we fought with knifes until I was able to gain the upper hand and slit her throat, she motions to the body close to us. I stand up and kick Katniss's body off the Cornucopia. Peeta's screams become more and more painful, I see Clove's face scrunched up.

"We can't leave him like that," Clove says, taking out one of her knifes.

"Why not?" I ask her.

"Because if I was in this situation, I would hope that someone would do the same for me," she replied. I held onto her as she leaned over the Cornucopia and launched the arrow in between his head, the cannon fired instantly.

"We win Clove!" I exclaim, holding her tightly. She holds my back tighter.

"Me and you win Cato, not 'we'," Clove says, looking down at her stomach. I smile softly and kiss her.

"Attention, the previous rule change has been revoked. There can only be one victor, good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor," I head Seneca Crane announce. Shit.

"Kill me Cato, I lost out baby, I know that you want to," Clove says, shoving the knife in my hands. I drop it in disgust.

"Kill you? What about me? I will be miserable without you Clove, you are my everything," I say.

"Well you can find another women and you can have children like you wanted Cato, kill me and you can be happy," she says sadly.

"Clove don't you get it, I love you. My world is with you. If you die, I die," I say, holding her hand.

"That's it Cato," she says clapping her hands.

"What's what?" I ask confused. She always comes up with he good ideas.

"We can kill each other, then they won't have a victor," she whispers in my ear. I look at her doubtfully.

"Do you trust me?" she asks me.

"100%" I answer truthfully.

"Okay, then trust me now," she says, taking out of her jacket poison berries.

"Clove, how did you get these?" I ask her, still looking at them.

"While we split up hunting, I found these, decided that we might need them."

"On three?" I ask. She nods, distributing the berries equally between us.

"One," she says, looking into my eyes.

"Two," I say, playing with her hair.

"Three," we say together, we are about to put them in our mouths when the gamemaker decided to speak up.

"Wait! I now pronounce the victors, Clove Sevina and Cato Wilson!" I smile, but Clove looks grim. The hovercraft comes and I let Clove go on before I do. I am off to the perfect life.


End file.
